


VID: Puncture Repair

by purplefringe



Series: Made for such heights [6]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: I leaned on you todayA vid about Joan and Sherlock's friendship to Puncture Repair by Elbow. Made after Season 1.





	VID: Puncture Repair




End file.
